A Quest for Normality
by FioleeBettexx
Summary: Flame Prince tests his newly learned Flame Shield on Fi but something goes terribly wrong! Read on to find out. Flamonna, Flammonna (IDK how to spell it) but FionnaxFlame Prince.
1. Transformation

**AN: My first Flamonna fic. Hope you guys like it and, as always, leave a comment if you like :)**

* * *

'Flame it I—UGH!' Flame Prince melted a rock in frustration. 'It's okay FP. You just have to practice a bit more. You nearly had it that time,' I said and picked another flower. 'You don't know what it's like Fi. Everything I touch burns to ashes.' He stood and dusted himself off angrily. 'You were doing so well.' 'I'm done, okay?' He stalked into the flames of his house which grew as he went in. 'FP don't be like that,' I said and stood carefully at his window. 'You just don't know what it feels like.' 'I would if you told me,' I said and he flopped on his bed before running his hands up his face. 'It's so… Gah when things just burn in my hands. I'm trying Fi, I really am, but it's hard,' He sighed. 'You mind?' I said and he looked at the window sill before pulling his flames away from it. I leant on it and sighed. 'How have your spells been going? Flambo said you've nearly got flame shield down. You wanna show me?' He stood and walked to the door. 'Fine but I'm not good at it yet and it only lasts for about five seconds, if that.' I pulled away from the windowsill and followed him to where we were picking flowers. He stood and breathed deeply before chanting some stuff and poking a flower. I watched as it turned a light shade of blue. He picked it up and I clapped. 'That was great,' I said. 'Thanks.'

The blue faded and the flower burst into flames in his hand. 'I'm working on it,' He sighed. 'You wanna try it on me?' He looked at me surprised. 'I dunno, I've never tried it on a person before Fi.' I shrugged. 'What could possibly happen?' 'Well, okay but hold still.' I stood as still as possible while he chanted again and poked my forehead. I watched as his eyes bulged and he stared at me in shock. 'What?' I looked down and saw my arms made of fire. I screamed and flung my arms around before realising I wasn't in pain. I was actually made of fire. 'What did you do to me?' I demanded. 'I-I don't know!' he said and just gaped at me. 'What are you staring at me for?' I said. 'Your clothes burnt off.' I looked down and screamed before covering myself. 'What do I do?' I said. 'You just will clothes to be there.' 'How do I do that?' 'I don't know just focus I guess.' I thought about wearing my normal clothes. 'It's not working,' I said quickly. 'Did you think of clothes made of fire?' 'No.' 'Well do that,' he said. I closed my eyes and thought hard. I opened my eyes and saw I was wearing my normal clothes except they were now made of fire. 'Turn me back,' I said. 'I don't know how.' 'Well try something!' 'I can't.' 'Why?' 'Because I've drained all my magic for today,' He said and sat on the ground before running his hands through his hair nervously. 'What am I gonna do?' He said.

'Flambo,' I said. 'What?' 'Flambo is good with magic right?' 'Well, yeah.' 'Then we'll go see him,' I said. 'That's actually a really good idea,' He said and reached for my hand but I instinctively flinched back. 'It's okay Fi,' He laughed and grabbed my hand with his. His hand didn't feel hot like it used to when I was human, but instead felt just a bit warmer than mine. 'Come on.' He pulled me away in a small trail of fire. 'This is so cool!' I said. 'You think so?' We soon reached the small clearing where Flambo usually was. 'Flambo?' Flame Prince called out and a rock rattled before Flambo stepped out from under it. 'Oh hey, your highness. Whoa, who's the dame?' He said and winked at me. 'Flambo it's me, Fionna.' He looked at me shocked then laughed. 'No you're not. Fionna is a human.' 'That's why we're here Flambo. I kinda accidentally turned Fi into a flame woman. You can turn her back, right?' Flame Prince said hopefully. 'What? You did that? I underestimated you, your highness.' Flambo circled around me as he inspected me. 'A mighty fine job you did,' He praised. 'You can turn me back?' I said. 'Well I'd love to but I have no idea how.' 'What!' I yelled. 'Whoa, hey hey settle down now. Go see the Queen, she's good with this kind of stuff.' Flambo shrugged and lifted his rock up. 'I can't go see my mother Flambo,' Flame Prince said. 'Well that's not my problem is it kid? See ya on the other side.' He crawled under his rock and I heard his soft snores.

'What are we gonna do?' I said. 'I don't know,' He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. 'You'll figure it out, I know you will.' I placed my hand carefully on his arm and he looked at me with a strange look on his face. 'What?' 'I have an idea,' He said and turned to face me. 'What kind of idea?' I said. 'A good one.' He moved forward and hugged me tightly. I tensed at first but realised I was now made of fire and hugged him back. 'You have no idea how good this feels,' He laughed. 'I think I might,' I said and closed my eyes, breathing in his warm fiery scent. He smelt like burning pine and a little like roses. 'Hey hey, watch it!' A small fly buzzed as our flames grew larger around us. 'Sorry fly,' I said and pulled away, our flames shrinking as I did. 'That's kind of dangerous to do here,' I said. 'Yeah just a bit. Let's go see my mother,' He said and grabbed my hand again to pull me along in a thin trail of fire. 'So your mom is good with magic?' 'Mmm-hmm. She snuffed out her sister with an ice spell, which is actually really hard for flame people to do. She had hoped I'd be as good at magic as her but I'm not.' He looked at his hands angrily. 'I thought you were doing great. And changing me into a flame person must be pretty hard if Flambo can't fix it, right?' 'Yeah but that was an accident.'

I watched as the once green landscape changed into fire trees and lava pools. 'Wait.' Flame Prince suddenly stopped. 'What is it?' He blushed. 'We're in the fire kingdom now and can't burn anything. You wanna hug some more?' I blushed. 'Yeah.' He held me gently in his arms and I nuzzled my head in his chest. I could feel our flames grow larger and I pulled away slightly. He swallowed and ever so slowly leant down towards me. I closed my eyes and met him halfway, causing him to jump. I pulled away for breath and he looked at me stunned. 'You were taking too long.' I shrugged and he laughed. 'I guess I was then,' He bit his lip gently and I could tell he was struggling with something. 'Fi, can… can you stay like this for a little while? I could show you so much stuff, it'd be so coal.' I bit my lip and thought about it. What could go wrong? I'll admit it was really nice to be able to be with him without pain or annoying Flambo but I missed being me a bit. I weighed it up in my head and came to a decision. I nodded and he pulled me into a tight hug. 'Thanks so much Fi, you won't regret it.'

* * *

**AN: Pretty neat, huh? :D Well, I like it anyway XD Anywho, next chapter will be the last unless you guys want some more :)**


	2. Show Me

**AN: Last chapter. Just to recap, Fi had agreed to stay flame person for a while and just hang out with FP.**

* * *

I splashed some lava at Flame Prince who laughed and splashed it back. We were swimming in one of the lava pools we'd come across earlier. 'Wait, wait.' He said and disappeared under the lava. 'Hey, where'd you go?' I said and splashed the lava around to look for him. I squealed as his arms wrapped around my waist from behind. 'How can you even see in this?' I laughed. 'I don't.' 'Then how did you find me?' 'I can feel where you are. You gotta feel the disturbances in the lava and you splashing around made it pretty easy for me,' He laughed. 'Yeah, I guess it did.' I blushed as he kissed me on the cheek.

'Come on, I got other stuff I wanna show you.' He let me go and got out of the pool before helping me out. I willed my swimmers away, leaving me in my normal clothes again. 'Hey when I had no clothes on before, were you looking?' I laughed and pushed him gently. He blushed a bright red and I gasped. 'You were, weren't you?' I said and he rubbed his neck. 'Not much…' 'FP!' 'What? It was hard not to. I didn't see anything 'down there' if that's what you mean,' He said quickly. I glared at him before sighing. 'Well that's good I guess. Where are we going anyway?' I twisted excess lava out of my hair which was surprisingly a lot like water. 'Well I wanted to show you my favourite place,' He said and grabbed my hand. 'Well, was my favourite place before I met you.' I felt my cheeks redden as he pulled us along in a thin line of fire. We reached the castle and he zipped us around to the topmost tower. He sat down and patted the tiled roof next to him. I looked at the landscape in awe. 'It's beautiful,' I breathed. The lava pools glowed like lights, illuminating the whole kingdom. 'You can see everything from up here.' I looked down and saw fire wolves scamper through a forest of fire trees and shrubs. 'I used to sit up here when I was little,' He said softly and I sat carefully on the tiles. 'But I thought you were in that lamp your whole life.' I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them. 'No. Once I turned nine my magic got a little out of control,' He said solemnly and looked out over the land.

'I killed a man, Fi.' I froze. Killed a man? 'It was an accident right?' I said carefully. He avoided looking at me. 'I wish I could say it was.' He stood up and looked out away from me. 'But I've killed people too.' 'They were monsters Fi. I killed a man with a family. I left his children fatherless and his wife widowed. I was stupid Fi and I killed a man.' I watched as a single fiery tear dripped onto the roof. I stood up and put my hand gently on his arm. 'It's okay FP. You were only young—' 'I was old enough to know.' He tried to pull his arm away from me but I grabbed it. 'Just let it go FP.' 'I'm a monster, just like my mother.' 'No you aren't. You've changed so much since I first met you. Sure you're a little hot headed sometimes but who isn't? Now stop being silly, the past is the past. You've obviously learned from your mistakes, right?' I watched him as he stood motionless for a few minutes then turned to smile at me. 'Do you have any idea how amazing you are?' He said softly. 'A lot?' I laughed. He pulled me in close to him. 'A whole flaming lot.' He leant down and kissed me passionately. It was like the world had stopped and fireworks were going off all around us. He pulled away for air and rested his forehead on mine. 'I don't want you to change back,' He whispered. 'If I could stay I would.' 'Why can't you?' 'Because Aaa needs a hero and that's me,' I said sadly. 'Do you even want to be the hero?' I played with his collar. 'I honestly don't know anymore. It's like, what else am I supposed to do? Being an adventurer is all I've ever known and I like it.' I patted his chest gently. 'Why don't we ask your mom if there's some sort of permanent flame shield or some amulet or whatever?' He nodded and grabbed my hand before blazing us down into the castle.

'Mother?' He called loudly and a suit of armour floated in front of us before filling out with the flames of the Flame Queen. 'Ignitus, what are you doing here? Come to claim your evil throne?' She said. 'No I need help. I changed Fionna into a flame person and I need to change her back.' 'But we want to know if there's a permanent flame shield or something,' I said. 'A permanent flame shield? Yes there is a spell for that. What do you have for me?' 'Mother!' 'I can't just go around casting spells willy-nilly,' She said. 'Wait I have something.' I reached into my pack and pulled out an amulet I'd found a few days ago. 'Here, it makes water bounce off the wearer. I have no use for it since I'm human and water doesn't affect me.' She held it up to the light and inspected it carefully. 'Hmm. Yes this shall do nicely.' She began to chant some strange words I didn't understand. 'Wait! Flame shield first mother,' Flame Prince said and she looked at him innocently. 'I would never-' 'Just get on with it please ma'am.' I said. She began chanting again and poked me in the forehead and I watched my flaming arms turn blue. 'So this will last forever?' 'Mmm-hmm. Now hold still,' She said and began chanting before poking me in the forehead again. I looked down and saw my arms back to normal. But so was the rest of me and I remembered my clothes were made of fire. I covered myself quickly. 'Clothes please?' I said and Flame Prince made me some clothes of fire and wrapped them around my body. 'Thank you.' 'Thank you mother, this means a lot to me.' Flame Prince said. 'You will consider my offer?' She said and his cheeks flushed a bright red. 'What offer?' 'Nothing!' He said quickly and grabbed my hand. 'We're leaving now, thanks mother.' He pulled me along quickly behind him.

Once we were outside I pulled my hand from his. 'What was that offer?' I said and his cheeks went darker, if that was even possible. 'I'll tell you when you're older,' He said and began walking. 'But I'm older than you are,' I argued and fell into step beside him. 'Yes but there are some things you aren't ready to know yet Fi. You don't even know what all the tiers are yet,' He laughed and I felt my cheeks flush. 'Well Cake said she was gonna tell me when I turn sixteen next year.' 'It can wait until then.' 'But you'll forget by then.' 'I promise I'll remember,' He said and held his pinkie out to me. I grabbed it with my own and we shook lightly. 'You shake it, you break it.' He winked then blazed away in a line of fire. 'Hey, come back here!' I yelled and chased after him. 'You gotta catch me first Fi.' He came back and began circling around me. 'Come on, you're made of fire. I can't move that fast,' I whined and he chuckled. 'Well I guess that's too bad then.' I squealed as he pulled me into his arms from behind. 'Let's go home Fi.' He kissed the top of my head. 'Your place?' He nodded and sped towards it with me cradled in his arms. 'I love you FP,' I said and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed my nose gently. 'I love you too Fi.'

* * *

**AN: Aww, wasn't that a nice story ^_^ Hope you liked it. I plan to maybe write a bit more Flamonna 'cause it feels nice to write. And if you didn't guess Fi is fifteen and so if FP. Until next time :)**


End file.
